


The beginning and in between

by PBJ614



Series: Pathcode [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pathcode (EXO), cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJ614/pseuds/PBJ614
Summary: The beginning was an adventure. Trying to know each other and the rest was a little more of a challenge if they took into account their training to master their skills, but that path turned out to be easier for what the future awaited them.





	The beginning and in between

**Author's Note:**

> These are a series of oneshots of the dynamics between members or different moments within the Pathcode universe. 
> 
> I like to think that history in general is located in three specific times.  
> The first of the members knowing each other, the second the time they were captured and the third would be the current one of the main story.
> 
> When I began to write, I thought about many moments between couples or just relating to the rest in order to demonstrate a bit the trust and familiarity that exists between them.
> 
> English is not my first language, you can also find me on twitter as @pbj2764
> 
> This first chapter focuses a bit on the relationship of Kyungsoo and Jongin, it was a small birthday present for Sele who has been with me since this crazy idea was born.

                                                           

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo knew that he was different from the others, at first he did not give much thought because, how was an 8- year-old child aware of the existence of superpowers?

 

Since he was little he did not consider himself as a very energetic child especially for his age, more his schoolmates told him he was like a grandfather, but he just didn’t care. He saw all the children running wildly on one side to another just for a ball ... it did not make much sense.Although he must admit that from time to time he joined his companions, only when he had the courage to do so.

 

That's why he got used to silence is not that it bothered him it was mostly the opposite, it made him feel calm.He found himself with his thoughts without caring about others, he spent his afternoons reading books, easily learning the topics that had to do with his classes and advancing rapidly.

 

When his skills manifested for the first time hes parents became a little paranoid.Kyungsoo pretended not to notice it at first but then it was too obvious to hide it for a long time.His parents explained that in the world they lived in, it was not usual for people to have special abilities, it was something that happened every thousand years.But according to the story the people who manifest special abilities would be those who defined the peace and continuity of their world, however it was rumored that some children had shown signs of that type and each one had to be trained and live with those of his class In order to fulfill his goal, that is why the ancient sages took custody of them and their parents did not see them again.After that his parents told Kyungsoo not to show his abilities, because if he did it was very likely that they would not see each other again.

 

However the child was particularly happy, so he kept his mouth shut. He loved his parents and also did not know what consequences it could bring for them if others found out that they had tried to keep it hidden.He acted as if nothing and tried to keep physical contact with the other children to a minimum since a few days before he had broken his father's hand accidentally, or the time he ran to meet his mother one morning before going to school and when he rushed to embrace both fell to the ground by force without measure.Although his parents assured him that it was not his fault that he still could not control his strength they were fine, Kyungsoo did not seem very confident about it but again he kept silent about it.

 

One afternoon, Kyungsoo was doing his homework in his room. His desk was right next to the window so he had a perfect view of the backyard of the house.His father was at work and his mother had warned him that he would go for ingredients for dinner but it would not take too long, which is why he was alone in the house accompanied only by silence.Or so he thought.

 

It was a matter of seconds when everything happened. Kyungsoo had spent a good 5 minutes looking out the window, distracting himself for a moment and it was when he saw it.

 

He saw how a shadow appeared out of nowhere on the ground and seconds later a figure fell, Kyungsoo quickly got up from his chair and peered closer to the window. He could see the figure on the floor, because of its size it seemed to be a child but   “ _how had he got there?_ _It appeared out of nowhere, I'm sure of it._ _Maybe he's hurt, after all it was a big fall and ... he’s not moving at all.”_

These and many thoughts were in the head of the child, so even with a little fear his curiosity prompted him to jump out the window - since it was on the ground floor the distance was nothing.And advance to the place where the other child was.

 

When he was close Kyungsoo could see it better, his dark brown messy hair by the fall with a few leaves tangled in it, his skin a little dark more like tanned, he assumed that they must be of the same age if not that smaller than him. When he took another step he stood on one of the branches that had broken on the ground and it was due to the sound that the other child opened his eyes instantly.Kyungsoo could see those eyes of a dark amber opened greatly and quickly moved like trying to observe their surroundings.

 

It was when Kyungsoo tried to approach again that the other child tried to get up quickly, however when one of his hands made contact with the ground to be able to support himself he let out an whimper, however that didn’t stop him when he tried to put more space between him and the boy who was in front of him, who didn’t stop seeing him with his huge eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” When he saw that the other child didn’t respond he tried to get close again watching as the other didn’t try to get away this time, however he could see how there was some panic and fear in his eyes. “I'm Kyungsoo ... What is your name?”

 

\- ... -

 

-I won’t hurt you ... you’re in pain, right?” He extended his hand to help him up, the boy stopped seeing Kyungsoo's eyes for a moment and watched carefully the hand offered to him. After hesitating for a few seconds, he tentatively extended his hand to accept the help.

 

“... Jongin.” Kyungsoo didn’t know but the moment he took his hand would be one of those he would appreciate more than anything in the world.

 

He realized that he was older than Jongin for a year and that the reason he had appeared out of nowhere is because he was the same as Kyungsoo.The younger had the ability to teleport although that ability was nowhere near being able to master it.He had confessed to the other that his power instead of enthusing him it terrified him.Yes, the fact of being able to appear and disappear at any time or in any place sounded good ... but for Jongin it was the opposite.

 

In a moment he could be in the comfort of his house playing with one of his puppies and in the next he could be on the other side of the world completely alone.It didn’t sound too bad but at least for the moment it was something that Jongin couldn’t control, so sometimes he didn’t know how to return home, worrying his parents and his older sister.

 

Jongin was able to return home a few days after appearing in Kyungsoo's garden. When his parents had arrived they were terrified, because they believed that taking care of two children with powers could be riskier but didn’t hesitate to protect them after all their parents were people of great heart.

 

They started talking about any kind of things in order to get to know each other better, who could know better the effort of trying to hide a great secret like that from the rest of the world like themselves.Kyungsoo's parents were surprised to see that his son hadn’t been slow to establish a friendship with Jongin.They even considered them adorable.

 

Jongin's first impression is that he can have a serious expression sometimes but this was because he was really shy and didn’t know how to start a conversation, but when they got to know him they could see that he was too attentive, adorable child and with a contagious laugh.On the other hand, Kyungsoo, who normally kept himself locked in his own world had let in a stranger and also made him laugh more times than his parents could tell.Jongin talked about anything and Kyungsoo always listened, however they tended to do that often when they were alone, for some reason they seemed to feel at ease with the mere presence of the other.

 

Kyungsoo was the one who motivated Jongin in the mornings to be able to return home so as not to worry his family, but when he finally succeeded, it was that both didn’t finish as happy and excited as they expected, since that meant that Jongin couldn’t return.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Despite the fatigue, Jongin used all his strength to stay awake and finish his task. It had been a day full of screams, wounds, sweat and to some extent pain. Every time he thought that one day of training was too tired and that there couldn’t be any worse, he would arrive the next day and he would have to swallow his words. Although he also believed that one of the reasons why his instructors were stricter with him was because _"They were_ _constantly disrespected"_ or at least that's what Suho told him all the time. Why couldn’t they understand that Jongin did things at his own pace?Or that he just still didn’t handle the directions in his head very well.In other words. It had been an accident that one of his instructors had been lost for three days in one of the glacial forests, not that Jongin had done it on purpose after the same instructor had left him extra work for find him sleeping in one of the training camps ... no, it was definitely an accident.

 

That is why now he was more than tired but the simple fact of imagining Kyungsoo's face when he saw his surprise motivated him to continue.He had asked help from Yixing -after he had made an attempt to heal his wounds to not "bleed to death in the kitchen" and to bake a perfect cake.

 

The healer claimed that Jongin only wasted time but he could see the reality, the way in which Kyungsoo's eyes shone with enthusiasm and how his smile became wider when they could enjoy that day.Each and every one of January 13th is when Jongin and Kyungsoo celebrated their birthday together.Well, it was mostly Jongin who took pains to celebrate both birthdays, although sometimes the older one believed that Jongin did it only to eat cake for three days in a row.

 

In short, these days had been very busy. All with their respective instructors trying to take advantage of each of their skills and they were able to control them well, even some of them began to have small missions in which in reality the only difference was that they trained in a wider area and sometimes even with simulators to create an extreme situation.

 

This had been the reason why Jongin hadn’t been able to see much of the older, since Kyungsoo had gone on an expedition with Suho and one of the instructors two days ago and according to plans his return was scheduled for a few hours and if there was something Jongin could count was their annoying instructor’s punctuality.

 

With the Yixing’s help he had been able to bake a decent cake, not a delicious and perfect one like everything Kyungsoo cooked but it was certainly edible and at least he expected the older one to appreciate his attempt.And now his task at hand was to make a good frosting, which strangely was better than the cake itself making him smile.Once finished he moved away a little to appreciate his work and he felt certainly proud unable to contain his enthusiasm left the kitchen in the direction of the other’s room.

 

When he’d prepared everything just for the big surprise it was that he could breathe easily, because he thought he wouldn’t be able to finish on time.Kyungsoo's room was clean and sharp as the person who lived there, Jongin knew every corner of it perfectly, because he spent so much time there as in his own room.He moved the books on the small table that he always kept within reach of his bed and carefully placed the cake and two candles on it.He sat on Kyungsoo's bed as he stared at the door, waiting for the oldest to appear at any moment.After a few minutes he felt the fatigue returning to him, so he considered lying for a while but when he put his head on the pillow he was immediately asleep.

 

He couldn’t witness the moment when Kyungsoo walked through the door of his room and seeing the other sleeping peacefully in his bed and how he couldn’t contain his amazement. He saw the cake on the table and a smile spread across his face. He went over and blew the candles Jongin had left lit, which were not very worn so he assumed that the child had lit them recently before falling asleep. Silently he approached Jongin, sitting on the side of the bed so he could have better access and gently stroked his hair. He must have been very tired to have fallen asleep in such a short time.

 

Apparently it had been a hard training for both but now the Kyungsoo’s heart was warm with the image he witnessed.If he had known beforehand that this was the image he would find when he returned, he would have hurried and wouldn’t have entertained looking for the younger in the corridors of the house.

 

He came close enough to place a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and be able to say those words he had wanted to say a few days ago. “Happy birthday, Jongin”.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop thinking about all the times he knew they were in danger and feared for their lives and as always managed to have a solution, but this time was not sure about it.  

 

It was enough to see the faces of the members, each and every one of them worried and tired and knew that his appearance couldn’t be different.His gaze was looking for someone specific and when he found it, he saw Jongin standing in a corner of the room by himself, turning his back on the rest.He approached and arrived just in time to observe how Jongin seemed to hold something in his hands and how the he was with his eyes closed and his frown in concentration.Kyungsoo took the place on the ground next to it.

 

“Jongin ... Are you doing it again?” The child could tell by the tone of the other that he was not very happy about it.

 

“I had to try Soo.”

 

“We don’t even know what you're doing, it can be dangerous. Look, I know you're intrigued by this but this is not the right place to practice, I'm sure they’re watching us.”

 

“I know, I know but, ... you more than anyone else knows what I can and can’t do and now ... I had never been able to transport objects by themselves, moreover-“  Jongin turned his gaze to all sides as if making sure nobody will listen to them. “I don’t know where they are going.”

 

“But the last time you said- “

 

“No!I thought I could transport objects and make them appear where I wanted to, but I've been trying to do it again and I can’t. Things disappear but I don’t know where they're going.”

 

“I thought you gave them a destiny, a place to appear.”

 

“I thought that at first, but when I try to think of a specific place, they don’t even move, and when I leave my mind blank and don’t think of anything at all or simply concentrate on my ability, without any destiny in mind alone ... they disappear. The other day I tried to disappear a glass on the other side of the room but it never appeared.”

 

“ ... I still think it's too dangerous, not only for you but for everyone.Jongin we don’t know what these people are capable of doing if they really find out about our abilities, besides ...Your power as well as Luhan , Yixing and Baekhyun, are too risky.”

 

“I know you care about me Soo but I don’t think that this kind of things affect me too much.” Jongin could see the latent concern in Kyungsoo's eyes and how he took a handkerchief from one of his pockets and press it to his nose. When he removed it from his face Jongin could see how the handkerchief had traces of blood.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the time skips haven't been very confusing but I am willing to answer any kind of questions and even accept suggestions about future chapters.


End file.
